Many servers and other computer systems contain components mounted on sliding trays, which allow a user to easily access and replace the components without having to open the chassis of the computer system. Conventionally, a flexible power cable is connected to the rear of the sliding tray to provide power to components on the tray. The flexibility of the power cable allows the cable to remain connected when the tray is slid out of the chassis. However, the power cable must be at least as long as the desired travel length of the tray. Thus, if access to the entire length of the sliding tray is desired, the power cable must be at least as long as the length of the tray. This causes the power cable to occupy a considerable amount of space when the tray is fully inside the chassis, and the occupied space impedes airflow within the chassis, limiting cooling of the components within the chassis.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.